the_heavensfandomcom-20200215-history
The Giant Family Event
Event terms: on a permanent basis. Short event Description This event was designed for high level Guardians. *'Three monsters' - Irin, Wild Gargantua and Hyena can be found in the Cave. *Other two monsters - Khratrok and Chaos Guard - can be found also in the Cave once you collect all nine leather map fragments (for a Plotter medal). *'Leather map fragments' drop from Irin, Wild Gargantua, Hyena (cave monsters), and Jagurdarr (island monster). Each monster drop specific parts. *Main goal of the event - Irin avatar. One of the requirements for this avatar is to find a Giant's club. It drops from Khratrok and Chaos Guard. *To make fights with Khratrok and Chaos Guard easier, collect and improve a new pet - Tusky. If you have this pet, those monster will use their spells less often. The higher the level of your pet, the easier the fight with those monsters. Monsters Без имени.jpg|Wild Gargantua Без имени2.jpg|Hyena Без имени1.jpg|Chaos Guard Jagurdarr.jpg|Jagurdar Irin.png khartrok.jpg|Khratrok Wendigo.png Summoning scrolls Pet Produce and improve this pet to make fights with Khratrok and Chaos Guard easier. Production * Recipe name: Tusky recipe * Required mastery level: 4 * Where to find: Irin * Cost of the recipe: 500.000 crystals * Mastery points for production: 1 000 * Time for production: 12 hours * Cost of produced items: 20 diamonds * Cost of production: 10.000.000 crystals 50.000 energy * Ingredients: Fangs - 500 pcs each type, Giant's blood - 500 pcs, Giant's eye - 2 * Received item: Tusky Spells 'Items' 'Giants Items/maps' Giants Set 'Recipe's' Giants Items 'Recipe name:Giants Item' Required mastery level: 10 Where to find: Khratrok & Chaos Guard Cost of the recipe: ''' 100,000 crystals '''Not for sale through the store! Cost of the recipe in the Shop of Rarities: not available Time for production: 24 hours Cost of production: ''1,000.000 crystals , 5,000 energy '''Ingredients: '''Sign('See table below') 1pc ; Mihitril 50 pcs ;A branch of tree life 40 pcs ; Blood of Giants 75 pcs; Rubies 100 pcs ; Heavenly dust 100pcs '''Received item:''One of ''Giants Items set' Recipe for Wendigo Summon Scrol'l 'Recipe name:Wendigo Summon Scroll Required mastery level: 9 Where to find: Khratrok , Irin , Hyena, Gargantua & Bonus Spins. Cost of the recipe: ''' 500,000 crystals '''can be sold through the stores Cost of the recipe in the Shop of Rarities: not available Time for production: 2 hours Cost of production: ''500.000 crystals , 10,000 energy '''Ingredients: ' Giant Blood - 10 pcs. Summon scroll Irin - 50 pcs. Summon scroll Wild Gargantua - 25 pcs. Summon scroll Hyena - 25 pcs. Summon scroll Khratork - 10 pcs. Received item:''Summon Scroll of Wendigo - 6 pcs'' Wendigo Ear 'Recipe name:Wendigo Ear' Required mastery level: 9 Where to find: Wendigo Cost of the recipe: ''' 20,000,000 crystals '''not for sale through the store! Cost of the recipe in the Shop of Rarities: not available Time for production: 120 hours Cost of production: 15,0''00.000 crystals , 60,000 energy , 100 diamonds '''Ingredients: ' Skin Wendigo - 15 pcs. Amulet of the Anasazi - 1 pc. Curse Gargantua - 20 pcs. Giant Blood - 50 pcs Received item: '' Wendigo Ear ( lifetime 4 months)'' Curse of Gargantua 'Recipe name: 'Curse of gargantua Required mastery level: 9 Where to find: Khratrok , Irin , Hyena & Gargantua Cost of the recipe: ''' 1,000,000 crystals '''can be sold through the store! Cost of the recipe in the Shop of Rarities: not available Time for production: 4 hours Cost of production: 1,0''00.000 crystals , 10,000 energy '''Ingredients: ' Skin Wendigo - 1 pc. Summon scroll of Wild Gargantua - 50 pcs. Giant Blood - 10 pcs. Received item: '' Curse of gargantua'' Scroll of Summon Spider Witch 'Recipe name:Spider Wizard Summon' Required mastery level: 9 Where to find: Wendigo Cost of the recipe: ''' 1,000,000 crystals '''not for sale through the store! Cost of the recipe in the Shop of Rarities: not available Time for production: 2 hours Cost of production: 1,000.000 crystals , 35,000 energy Ingredients: ''' Irin Summon x100pcs, Wild Gargantua Scroll x75pcs, Hyena Scroll x60pcs, Khratrok Scroll x50pcs & Chaos Guard Scroll x40pcs '''Received item: '' Spider Wizard Summon x6pcs'' Pentate of Gornia 'Recipe name:Ghorney's Pentacle' Required mastery level: 9 Where to find: Spider Wizard Cost of the recipe: ''' 30,000,000 crystals '''not for sale through the store! Cost of the recipe in the Shop of Rarities: not available Time for production: 120 hours Cost of production: 20,000,000 crystals , 100,000 energy , 100 diamonds, 100 Onyx Ingredients: ''' Chitin Armor, Spiders Bracelet, Spotted Moth x55pcs, 4 Element Power x100pcs, Irin Scroll x150pcs, Wild Gargantua Scroll x150pcs, Hyena Scroll x150pcs, Khratrok Scroll x150pcs & Chaos Guard Scroll x150pcs '''Received item: Ghorney's Pentacle 'Medals' 'Avatar's' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events Category:Pets